1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for determining proportionate use of system resources by applications executing in a shared hosting environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technology (IT) providers are increasingly using shared servers having a shared infrastructure to create shared hosting environments that are capable of economically supporting smaller applications. Some of these shared servers are self-contained physical servers. In recent years, however, use of dynamic logical partitioning technology has enabled the division of a single large server into multiple, fully independent virtual machines (‘VMs’) or logical partitions (‘LPARs’). The resources such as processing power and memory made available to the VMs and LPARs are statically or dynamically adjustable to meet the demand generated by the applications. However, billing or chargeback for the applications executed in the shared hosting environment is often based on static formulas that often do not relate to the actual usage of resources by each application. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the determination of proportionate use and billing of system resources by applications executing in a shared hosting environment.